Jazz's Thoughts
by Maverick1997
Summary: Jazz thinks about life on the Ark. A hint at Jazz/Prowl. Oneshot.


**Jazz's Thoughts**

**Summary**: Jazz does some musing on life. Oneshot. Angst/Romance

**Author Note**: This has not been beta-read so sorry if there are any mistakes. This may be a bit confusing. Bernoulli's Theorem is a theorem of lift that belongs to Bernoulli. Jazz has just kind of figured out it could be applied to life.

* * *

"Total energy in a streamline flow remains constant"-Bernoulli's Theorem

I guess that human theorem refers to life really. The streamline flow would be life and total energy would be change because change is constant throughout life. Nothing stops, everything is always moving. A classic example is death, one person dies and sometime within the next while another person is born.

The world around me never stops, never pauses for breath. It's like it's an earth river, winding its way through a series of rocks and mountains before picking up speed and falling over the edge of a cliff to create a waterfall.

Life's like an Earth river I think. Everyone is always moving, always doing something new. None of us truly reflect on each and every day, none of us truly try to stop and take stock of life. I try to but I always manage to be caught up in the flow again.

I think this is because there isn't anything steady, nothing not constantly changing. The Earth revolves around its axis, plant life changes and organic life forms evolve.

I think I need something to hold on to, something to help me stop the flow, something that changes at a slower pace to everything else, just so I can try to find a rock to catch my breath on.

I guess Prowl's my rock really. I've only just really thought about it. I always rely on him to be steady, to always be there. It doesn't matter whether it's a board game, a strategy game or a discussion on battle techniques over energon, I get the time I need to catch my breath. To hold myself above the river and take in some air before I continue on with the stream.

Prowl doesn't change as fast as everything else, I guess he's my constant. He's the one thing I can rely on even if the rest of the Ark is falling apart. He'll still be glitching at illogical thoughts, still looking for a logical way out and still trying to keep to war protocols.

I don't think anyone particularly realizes that Prowl serves as a rock for everyone. That he's the one bit of normal we can always rely on. I don't think we realize that Prowl probably ends up being the only reason the Autobots don't fall into chaos.

Prime might be our official leader but Prowl is the unspoken one. He probably does more than any of us do to keep us going. Data pads that are placed on his desk are always done to the highest standard, punishments are always kept fair and unbiased and most of all he always comes up with a good strategy to get us out of all our holes.

We don't really acknowledge Prowl enough. No one ever gives a second thought to how much he does so that we have some time to ourselves. Everyone just figures it's his duty and that he works that hard because he's bonded to the job but it's not his duty and he's not bonded to his job. It's because he knows he's our safety house in the storm, he knows he's the one everyone relies on to be constant, to not change the energy.

You know, I've only really just started to really see Prowl as a person, not as a commander. Getting to know him is going to be difficult, he never really open's up to anyone. I don't even know if I will be able to get him to open up. I really hope I can, I think he needs a friend, someone else to be there to take the dark looks trouble makers and medics give him.

I've gotten to know Prowl, he's different than I expected. With all the rumours about him being emotionless and his outward appearance I really expected him to be emotionless, but he's not. He just doesn't show his emotions to anyone, I think it's hard for him to feel emotions but he hasn't said anything yet. I really hope he does soon, he doesn't need to be alone when the emotions become too much to bear.

I've fallen for him, fallen head over heels for the Autobot Second in Command. I don't even know when it happened. Was it when I first found out he was my rock? Was it when he finally told me about how hard it is for him to have emotions streaming through his battle processor? Was it there all along and I never realized it? I kind of wish I knew when it happens but it doesn't matter. I love him, now it's time to get him to love me back.

I told him, I actually told Prowl. His reaction was not what I expected, I don't think anyone could have expected it. Straight after I announced that I loved him he said 'What took you so long to say it?' I don't really think that was a decision based on that one moment, I think he's actually liked me for a while. I hope the realization didn't hurt his processor. I'm glad he knows now.

No longer does he have to be the rock for everyone else without having his own rock. I'll be his rock, I'll try to slow my world down, keep pace with his. He won't have to go through the painful emotions all by himself; I'll be there to hold him. He won't have to overwork himself just to keep the crew functioning; I'll help him work through it all. No longer will he have to spend the long, dark, illogical nights alone, I'll be right beside him, being his light.

Life really is a river. There are rough patches, shallow patches, deep water, hot springs, cold spring and waterfalls but somewhere along the way there will be a rock, a rope a log or a raft just waiting for you to come along and need to catch your breath. It'll be there like a life raft, ready to stop you drowning and give you that rest you need before you tackle another bend, another fall, another U-turn.

Bernoulli's Theorem really could be applied to life, if you substituted energy and streamline flow for something in life. If energy really was referring to change, life never stops. If the streamline flow really refers to life, then life really must have something that stays constant, you just need to find what your constant is.

* * *

Wow, some big revelations there. I have no idea how I came up with all this. I think there are thousands of muse bunnies hopping around in my head at the moment...

Reviews are awesome. Please share the awesomeness, it helps me to continue writing stories. :D


End file.
